Don't You Remember?
by perfectpeony
Summary: East High is back from summer vacation, and Troy and Gabriella haven’t seen each other since they both went to other parts of the country. Troy came back with a little surprise...will Gabi be able to handle the pressure or just 'give up?.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** East High is back from summer vacation, and Troy and Gabriella haven't seen each other since they both went to other parts of the country. Troy came back with a "little" surprise...will Gabi be able to handle the pressure or just 'give up'?.

**A/N: I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY ALONE, HALF OF THE CREDIT GOES TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, JUMOOM94.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

I walked into school, excited as ever. Not only do I get to start my classes, I get to see all my friends, especially Troy.

I went to my locker to get my books and when I turned around I saw that one and only killer smile by the one and only Troy Bolten.

"Hey Gabi! I missed you so much!" he yelled as he hugged me.

"Me too! Science camp was okay...I mean it _would_ have been better if _you_ came! But no, you have to go to basketball camp out of all places!" I giggled.

"You mean basketball boot camp! They made us run around the whole track 20 times every...single...day."

"Awww, is the Wildcat Superstar tired?" I replied in my baby voice.

"Well it's not like I wanted to go there! Don't be so mean Gabi!" he said to me as if he were hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know the Wildcat Superstar had such a _sensitive heart." _I said in my puppy dog voice.

"OK! That's it Gabi! You asked for it!" he said to me and then started tickling me...just like old times!

But then 'it' came...the one who changed my world and my feeling for the one I love...

* * *

like it? hate it? you tell me...if you like..i'll update today! 

-perfectpeony & jumoom94

by the way...this is only the intro, the next chapters are gonna be much longer!


	2. Confused?

**Hey guys!**

**Hope ya like this chapter…I know some people are anxious…..**

**RECAP:**

**_"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know the Wildcat Superstar had such a sensitive heart." I said in my puppy dog voice._**

_**"OK! That's it Gabi! You asked for it!" he said to me and then started tickling me...just like old times!**_

_**But then 'it' came...the one who changed my world and my feelings for the one I love...**_

* * *

****

Gabriella's POV:

'Ummm…Troy, what are you doing?' the girl had asked. She was a blonde of course(out of all people!) **-no offense if you have **

**blonde hair** and one of those people who must show their legs.

'Oh….hey Mindy, Gabi…this is my girlfriend, Mindy...this is Gabriella' he said a little uneasily.

'Oh' I said. When he said those words…it just _changed_ me. I didn't know what to say, I mean I

wasn't exactly happy about it, neither was I sad because I knew I had to be happy for him. All I

could say was:

'Congrats Troy…nice meeting you meeting you Mindy, I gotta go science lab before homeroom'

I said then walked down the hall… I looked back and saw a confused look on Troy's face but I ignored it to stop those tears.

* * *

Mindy's POV:

'What a loser!' I said to Troy when Gabriella walked away.

'What are you talking about Mindy, she's my best friend.' Troy half yelled at me.

'It seemed like more when I came over here to see you.' I said with a smirk.

'Well, that's what friends do Mindy' he said as he walked away.

'UH!' I said in my girly way...of course it was my motto...whatever that means.

* * *

Troy's POV:

As I walked to homeroom, I saw Gabi walk in…I thought to myself:

'_Didn't she say she was going to the science lab?'_

I walked up to her and asked:

'Hey Gabi, weren't you going to the science lab?'

She looked at me a little surprised, 'Ummm, I decided not to got there and instead go to

Taylor's locker and meet up with her…' she said to me with her fake smile. I didn't buy it

and she knew, so she kind of ran in the classroom, so I let her be…for now at least.

I looked at the clock above the door and realized the bell would ring soon so I decided to ask Taylor for the truth.

'Hey Taylor! How's everything been?!'

'It's been great...by the way, can you teach Chad some table manners…he's meeting my parents for the first time Friday and quite

frankly, he can't go through a dinner with out passing gas'

I chuckled a bit at this_, 'Good old Chad'_ I thought. 'I'll try my best! Oh, Taylor…did Gabi come to your locker this morning?'

'Oh, no she didn't …but she's kinda upset about something.'

Right after Taylor and I's conversation, I saw Gabriella finish talking to the teacher and sat right next to me.

She opened her mouth to say something…

* * *

**Cliffy!!! Review pleez!!**


	3. I Can't Handle It

_**I know some are anxious about our(me and my partner) stories (Don't You Remember & The Truth All in Words) to know what happens but in the style we write, we like to make people wonder what's gonna happen next to use their imaginations.**_

_**RECAP:**_

_**Right after Taylor and I's conversation, I saw Gabriella finish talking to the teacher and sat right next to me.**_

_**She opened her mouth to say something…**_

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

'Hey Troy' she said to me in a low tone.

Then she turned to Taylor and said 'Hey Taylor' in a much happier voice.

I _don't know what I did wrong…was it Mindy, Gabi already said congrats and stuff…. _I thought.

**Gabriella's POV:**

I know Troy was confused but I didn't wanna talk about it.

'So Taylor, how was Algebra Camp?! I missed you so much!'

'I know!! Algebra Camp was great but if you came I would've had more fun but_ noooo_…you

had to go to Science Camp just because _you_ just _have_ to be a _scientist_ when you go to

college!'

'Well, it's not my fault!' At that moment, Miss Darbus walked into class and said:

'Welcome Back! Detentions will start today after school!'

That wasn't a surprise that _that_ was her first announcement of the year.

But I couldn't concentrate on the announcements…I kept thinking about Troy and Mindy…I

mean…WHY HER?! She's so not his type.

And at that, the bell had rung and I went to AP History…a class Troy wasn't in.

Right after history, all my classes seemed to be moving so quickly and before I knew it, it was

lunch time.

I knew I had to talk to Taylor because she knew how I really had felt about Troy.

When I walked in the cafeteria I saw Troy and Mindy holding hands and walking towards me.

Troy waved a hello to me but I pretended not to see and walked to Taylor's table.

I know he gave me a weird look but I just couldn't take it.

'Hey Taylor!' I said to her.

'hey! Aren't you gonna go eat with Troy like last year?'

'Nah…actually I have to talk to you about Troy…' I said quietly………

* * *

**Hipe ya liked it!!! Update really soooooon!!!:)**


End file.
